dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Quest: Suite Dragon Legend (2007)
Dragon Quest: Suite Dragon Legend or Dragon Quest: Kumikyoku Dragon Densetsu (ドラゴンクエスト 組曲ドラゴン伝説), fully known as TV Anime Soundtrack Dragon Quest: Suite Dragon Legend - Reprint (TVアニメサウンドトラック ドラゴンクエスト 組曲ドラゴン伝説 復刻版, Dragon Quest: Kumikyoku Dragon Densetsu - Fukkokuban), is a reprint of the 1990 album with the soundtrack of the 1989 TV anime series Dragon Quest: Legend of the Hero Abel. Besides the orignal tracks, this reprint includes three more tracks, the other theme songs of the TV series not included in the original: the opening, the second and the third ending themes. Most tracks were composed by Mickie Yoshino, while the rest were composed by Hirokazu Matsubara (tracks 5, 8, 10), Fuyuhiko Uto (track 9), Shuichi Ikebuchi (track 16), Tsuneo Matsumoto (tracks 14, 19, 25), Hideaki Tokunaga (track 27), Hideki Aoki (track 28) and Toshiaki Matsumoto (track 29, 30). Ichizo Seo was in charge of the arrangement of all melodies with the exception of the new theme songs, which were arranged by Kabuki Rocks and Nobuhiko Sato (track 28), and Akira Mitake (tracks 29, 30). The vocal theme songs were performed by Masako Katsuki (tracks 12, 23, 30), Hideaki Tokunaga (track 27), Kabuki Rocks (track 28) and Toru Furuya (track 29), while the rest were performed by Mickie Yoshino & SLYME (Tsuneo Matsumoto (guitar), Fuyuhiko Uto (bass), Masayuki Higuchi (drums), Hirokazu Matsubara (keyboard), Paul Jackson (vocals)). The CD album was released on 20 April 2007 by E-Net Frontier and distributed by ES Entertainment, catalog number ENFC-0002 and JAN 4560161566907. Tracks #"Introduction" (イントロダクション); 0:50 #"Dragon Quest-Prologue" (ドラゴン・クエスト-プロローグ); 2:10 #"The Birth" (バース); 1:53 #"Stone Blue" (ストーン・ブルー); 2:12 #"Into the Darkness" (イントゥ・ザ・ダークネス); 3:21 #"Let the wind blow" (レッツ・ザ・ウインド・ブロウ); 1:15 #"Stone Red" (ストーン・レッド); 2:55 #"Metro under ground" (メトロ・アンダー・グラウンド); 1:39 #"Slave driver" (スレイヴ・ドライヴァー); 1:33 #"Lady D.Z." (レイディD.Z.); 2:26 #"Aqua "Life and Death"" (アクア“ライフ・アンド・デス”); 2:14 #"Long Way Home" (ロング・ウェイ・ホーム) image song, performed by Masako Katsuki]; 3:05 #"Pavanne" (パヴァーヌ); 1:02 #"An ancient castle" (エインシャント・カッスル); 1:27 #"The King of the Demons" (キング・オブ・デモン); 2:37 #"Slime" (スライム); 1:48 #"Translyme" (トランスライム); 0:59 #"M' M'"; 1:40 #"Beyond Sadness" (ビヨンド・サッドネス); 2:16 #"Necromancer" (ネクロマンサー); 2:02 #"Crystal" (クリスタル); 1:52 #"Inner Voyage" (インナー・ボイージュ); 2:29 #"Tiffany's Whisper" (ティファニーズ・ウィスパー) insert song, performed by Masako Katsuki]; 3:25 #"The Battle" (バトル); 4:20 #"Triumphant return" (トライアンファント・リターン); 2:29 #"Dragon Quest-Epilogue" (ドラゴン・クエスト-エピローグ); 3:53 #"Yume o Shinjite" (夢を信じて) part opening performed by Hideaki Tokunaga; 4:50 #"Niji no Miyako" (虹の都) part opening, performed by Kabuki Rocks; 4:23 #"Mirai o Mezashite" (未来をめざして) part opening, performed by Toru Furuya; 4:06 #"Niji no Brand-New Day" (虹のBRAND-NEW DAY) part ending, performed by Masako Katsuki; 4:25 Gallery ENFC-0002_back.jpg|Back cover Videos Dragon Quest Yuusha Abel Densetsu OST- 3 The Birth Dragon Quest Yuusha Abel Densetsu OST- 7 Stone Red Dragon Quest Yuusha Abel Densetsu OST- 12 Long Way Home Dragon Quest Yuusha Abel Densetsu OST- 16 Slime Dragon Quest Yuusha Abel Densetsu OST- 23 Tiffany's Whisper Dragon Quest Yuusha Abel Densetsu OST 28 Niji no Miyako Dragon Quest Yuusha Abel Densetsu OST- 29 Mirai wo Mezashite Dragon Quest Yuusha Abel Densetsu OST- 30 Niji no Brand-New Day External links *Album info at VGMdb *Album info at Anison Generation (Japanese) Category:Dragon Quest: Legend of the Hero Abel category:Music